Data from a survey of 1441 respondents living in Houston is the basis for analysis of the relationships between leisure and mental health, with emphasis on conditioning effects of four sociocultural factors: age, ethnicity, sex, and social class. This unique sample has equal numbers of persons in six age groups (ranging from 20 to 94), men and women, two occupational status levels, and three ethnic groups (Black, Mexican American, and Anglo). Analysis is now focusing on: 1. Ethnic group membership as a cultural determinant of the relation between leisure and mental health. 2. Social class effects, especially concerned with impact of shorter work week on blue collar employees with relatively little education. 3. Life cycle stage effects (marriage, children, "empty nest", retirement, etc.) apart from chronological age. 4. Social and symbolic rewards as mediators linking leisure activity and psychological well-being. 5. Specific recommendations for practitioners in the fields of psychotherapy, leisure facility planning, personnel management and physical rehabilitation. The difficulties of analyzing these important aspects of the large data base within the complex interactions of ethnic group, social class, sex role and life cycle stage justifies continued support. We have re-conceptualized aspects of both leisure and mental health in our previous analyses, and now are ready to pursue the theoretical and practical implications of our position regarding the above important questions.